Christmas Wish
by Jade-Max
Summary: Fic set I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger  Kimberly spends some much needed quality time with Tommy before returning to Florida  pure fluff.


August 2007

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers and their affiliates belong to Saban and are used without permission and no money is being made off of this.

**Author's Note:** And the bunnies keep breeding…

**Summary:** Fic set "I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger" - Kimberly spends some much needed quality time with Tommy before returning to Florida - pure fluff.

* * *

**Christmas Wishes**

_My wish for you_

_Is that life becomes all that you want it too_

_Your dreams stay big_

_Your worries stay small_

_You never have to carry more than you can hold._

_And while you're out there getting where you're gettin' to_

_I hope you know somebody loves you._

_And wants the same things too_

_This is my wish_

_My Wish - Rascal Flatts_

* * *

Kimberly kissed her mother goodnight before she turned and headed up the stairs.

The house was quiet after their Christmas dinner, the dishes in the dishwasher whirring softly in the next room. The Olivers had already retired, having been good enough to put the Harts up for the Christmas holiday. The house was a touch crowded with so many people - six in a house built for three - but no one seemed to mind.

Especially not Kimberly as she turned back to the scene waiting for her. The light were off, the flames from the fire burning low, but still casting enough light to see, two cups of cocoa on the table and Tommy Oliver stretched out on the couch. His smile was for her and her alone and her heart flip-flopped in her chest.

Walking on silent stocking feet, she approached the sofa, watching him as he watched her. She was dressed in her pajamas - long tops and bottoms - that made her look like a kid again. Tommy was still in his jeans and shirt from the part - and likely would be until he decided to turn in for the night.

She crawled onto the couch beside him, sharing his smile as she curled close. He wrapped an easy arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe my mom made it."

His cheek gently brushed the top of her head. "She loves you; I can't see her missing this for anything."

"Thanks, Tommy. I can't imagine being anywhere else but here tonight. Your family was awful nice to put us all up."

He laughed softly. "I think Aisha wanted to keep you to herself for a couple of days."

"If her house was bigger, we'd all be over there." She tugged on his shirt teasingly. "You know our parents don't like the idea of me sleeping here."

"Which is why your mom walked away without a backwards glance?"

She laughed, snuggling closer. "Mom knows you'd never do anything to hurt me. After you kept her updated when I was in the hospital I don't think there's anything you could do to be in her bad books."

"That's reassuring." Tommy lifted his hand from her shoulder to stroke her hair. "I'm really glad _you _made it for Christmas, Kim. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She tilted her head at him to find he was watching her. "I've missed a lot of things from home, a lot of people - Aisha, the other Rangers, being a Ranger - but when I think of home, it's always you that comes to mind. No one and nothing else." She ducked her head shyly.

Tommy brushed his lips across the crown of her head. "Does it help to know I feel the same way, Kim? It's just not the same with you on the other side of the country."

"I know." She sighed. "Do you think you'll ever come visit me?"

"I'd like to."

"But your responsibility to the Rangers comes first." She made a face. "You know, I understand, I really do, but I miss having you watch me practice. I miss sharing those triumphs over a shake or soda - I miss just being with you."

He squeezed her shoulders, turning his face into the fall of her hair just over her ear. "Me too, Kim. Me too."

They sat in silence for long minutes, the flames casting shadows across the walls as they simply enjoyed not missing one another for a few minutes. Tommy scooped up her hot chocolate, passing it to her with a smile before reaching for his own. Kimberly was forced to move from her comfortable position against his shoulder. Tommy's smile was just for her as he raised his glass. "To wishes and dreams. May all of yours come true, Kimberly, now and in the future."

Her eyes seemed to glow in the light of the fire as she touched her cup to his. "To those who support dreams and wishes and help make them come true. To you, Tommy; the facilitator of my dreams."

Sharing a smile as they drank, Tommy put his cup down and then sat up straight. "I never gave you your Christmas present!"

"Sure you did." She put her cup down beside his. "You helped me hang the mistletoe - and then take advantage of it."

"Ok, then I have _another_ present to give you. Wait here."

Kimberly folded her legs underneath her as Tommy stood and headed for the desk in the corner. He rummaged around a bit, muttering to himself in a fashion she found adorable before lifting a green and red wrapped package from the top drawer. It was slim and made a crinkling noise as he grasped it triumphantly. Padding back to the couch, he placed it in her lap before resuming his seat.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Tommy."

He smiled, though a touch shyly. "It's not much - trust me."

She hugged the package to her chest. "It's from you and that's all that matters." She gently placed one finger tip under the edge of the paper and ran it along the seam, carefully breaking the contact between paper and tape. She noticed Tommy watching her intently, pretending to be casual, but there was a tenseness to his posture that hadn't been there before. She wondered if he thought she wouldn't like it.

One side let go an, with an impish grin, she tore the paper in half, exposing the contents. Half of the present fell into her lap, but she hardly noticed for what was in her hands. "Oh _Tommy_!"

"Do you like it?"

Like it? She couldn't tear her gaze away.

The silver and green picture frame held a four corner snap shot ring with a center photograph. The top two held a picture of a Falcon and Tommy and the lower two held a picture of a crane and Kimberly. The center was a snap shot one of the Rangers must have obviously taken because it was Tommy and she in the command center staring at each other with their hands absently linked. They looked so serious, but serious in an easy and intimate fashion.

Her fingers trembled as she ran her finger tips over the edge of the frame. "Oh Tommy, it's beautiful!"

"Anything with you in it would have to be."

She placed the frame on the table and then threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as the second gift she hadn't yet seen dropped into his lap with the movement. He laughed softly, hugging her back as he was flattened on the edge of the couch. "Can I take that as you like it?"

"I _love_ it!" She kissed him on the cheek with a smile and then, to his surprise, dropped a light kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Tommy."

"Did you even see the second half?"

"Second...?" She pulled back, scrambling off him and picking up the paper from where she'd dropped it. She didn't notice the white packet sitting on his stomach until he straightened and the sound of rustling brought her head up.

Tommy plucked the small package from its resting place and handed it to her. Kimberly's eyes widened in delight as she flipped it over to read the front. "Seeds?"

"I thought you might want to start another garden in Florida. They're a mix pack of plants that do well in that kind of environment - I did my homework."

She hugged him again, this time crawling into his lap as she did so she wouldn't have to pull far away. When she finally did let go, it was only partially so she could look him in the eyes. "They're perfect, Tommy."

He reached up to touch her face, running one finger over the slight frown in her lip. "Then why the sad face, beautiful?"

"I didn't get you anything."

He laughed softly. "Yes you did."

She looked at him perplexed. "I did?"

He nodded, hauling her close for another hug and dropping a kiss on her cheek. "I have my Christmas present in my arms, Kim; you."

There was no need for more words afterwards as Kimberly snuggled close and Tommy stretched out with her in his arms. Content, comfortable, Kim let her eyes drift shut. She wasn't aware of Tommy running his fingers gently through her hair as it lay spread out over his chest, or of the way she clung to him in her sleep like a teddy bear.

Loathe to wake her or disturb her, Tommy simply made himself more comfortable, staring into the slowly dying flames of the fire as Kim cuddled close in her sleep. She murmured something he didn't quite catch and softly, eve so softly, he kissed the top of her head and finally closed his eyes. Kimberly might be leaving in a few days to go back to Florida but for now, for this one moment, things were perfect.

_fin_


End file.
